1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dispensers for dispensing tablets one at a time from the dispenser wherein the tablets are stored in an unarranged way.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensers are known wherein tablets are guided into a drawer which has no fixed bottom, but wherein the bottom is formed by a wall along which the drawer may be displaced. The drawer is so dimensioned that it may accommodate exactly one tablet. When the dispenser is operated, the drawer is sliding along the bottom wall under a wall covering the open upper side of the drawer so that the cavity of the drawer is barred from the part of the dispenser storing the tablets. When there is no access for further tablets to the drawer, this drawer is during its continued displacement passed over an opening in the bottom wall, through which opening the tablet in the drawer is dispensed.
The drawer is mainly operated by pressing a button forming or being connected to one end of the drawer. However, it is the object of the invention to provide a dispenser which is more easy to operate even by people suffering from reduced tactile motor function.